Spar Training: Chris and Coco
Sparring! A smile couldn't help but form on Coco's face when she went down to the spar room in her basement. It was one of the her favourite places in the house. In the middle of the spar floor was a dummy that was barely surviving even so Coco went down towards it. In her hands was none other than Mrs. Reid, her favourite teddy bear. "Hello Mr.Dummy!" Coco stated as she looked around the dummy like it was a new object. "Coco gonna beat you up again! Coco is rather sorry but Coco needs to practise!" There was no reply from the dummy. Coco skipped over to one of the viewing seats and hugged Mrs. Reid gently before placing her down on one of the seats. With this, Coco skipped back to the dummy and smiled once again. Coco raised her hands and out came black liquid and it formed up together to make a sword. After it sat on the floor for a few seconds or so Coco commanded it to harden and there laid a shiny black sword for Coco to use. Coco bent down and started to wack the dummy with all her might. Running and doging fake attacks to trains herself. After a few minutes she grew quite bored and the sword turn into liquid and she flooped onto a seat next to Mrs. Reid and hugged her before drinking her juice box she had been in the mini fridge at the side. Coco chewed on the straw wondering what to do with the spare time on her hands. There wasn't much to do, the Thirteen Demon Lords being rather quiet of late and Coco hated this. She wanted to do something! Chris sighed as he was torn apart from his views and his Master's views on the subject of humans. He couldn't comprehend the reason why Coco took such a liking to humans. "Interesting?" He thought. "What's so interesting about them? They're just lost beings that would do anything to satisfy their needs. They need to learn their place in society.." He angrily thought as he was currently searching for his Master to ask if she desired anything. Seeing that he had checked all rooms but the basement, he swiftly made his way down there. He entered the room and immediately spotted his Master, instantly dropping to the floor faster than most eyes could see. "Master, do you desire anything at this current moment?" He asked. Coco smiled as she saw her best friend and servent Chris come down stairs. "Nope! Not really!" Coco said smiling brightly then she had an idea. "Coco thinks you should spar with Coco if you have nothing to do!" She shouted, pointing her jusic box at him like it was some pointer or spot light before sucking the jucie box dry and putting it in the bin next to her. With this Coco jumped off her seat and stood up leaving Mrs. Reid on the chair. "Coco is rather bored and Chris hasn't been training for a while!" Coco said, she skipped again towards him and hugged him. "It will be fun!" Slightly awkwardly hugging back in hopes of pleasing his Master, Chris tried to recall when he trained last. "It is true that I've been slacking on my training, I shall heed your wishes and spar with you Master." He stated as he pulled away from the hug. "Do not fret to hold back, in order to maximise the experience that you will be able to gain from this spar, we must fight each other seriously." He said as he flicked a strand of his hair out of his eye. Coco couldn't smile even more, her face partially covered in her cute smile. "Coco was gonna get serious anyways, Chris is really really really ''strong too!" Coco said as a compliment but also as a small taunt. Coco walked swiftly over to the seats and kissed Mrs. Reid on the forehead, something she did for good luck before moving the dummy, that would be heavy for normal children to move, with ease. "Is Chris ready?" Coco asked as she smiled innocently once more. "I am ready whenever you are Master." Chris announced as she slightly raised his guard, clenching his fist before bringing them up to his eye-level, seemingly allowing his Master to make the first move even if that would put Chris in a disadvantageous defensive situation. "Ohhhhhkaaaaaayy Coco gonna start off all easy then Coco's gonna get serious, GRRRR!" Coco acconded as she started to giggle at her own serious 'grr' sound. "Heeerrrre I gooo!" Coco finally got it together and cried as the black puddle that had been lef ton the floor quickly came to life. Small blobs came together around Coco's hand being hardining up. Coco ran at an amazing speed and went to punch Chris in the nose. "''She's gotten faster..." Chris internally said as he observed his Master swiftly closing the distance between himself and her. Even though her Master had much more battle experience than him, even Chris could come up with a counter to such a direct attack, utilising the difference in height to counter Coco, he violently swung his leg towards Coco's face once she was within reach of his foot, a kick so fast that it would cause brain damage to most species that reside in Earth Land. Coco smiled at the reaction of her servant. She knew she couldn't block the kick thanks to the momentum pulling her to punch so she made the liquid freely form like it was water and it quickly was made a shield, blocking the kick barely. Coco quickly moved backwards, giving her more space to move. "Chris isn't holding back! You're a good friend Chris!" Coco said although her serious tone made the rather nice sentence seem wrong, even so Coco looked at Chris seriously, trying to think of a way to breach his defense. "Well Chris are you gonna leave the fighting to Coco?" Coco asked, she knew she was open but she also knew she had a good reaction time. The vibrations that rattled throughout Chris' leg that came from the connection between his foot and Coco's hardened ink would've shattered his leg if he had that of a human physiology, but being one of the demons of Zeref, his limbs were a lot more sturdy. Withdrawing his leg, Chris went around the shield before achieving a similar speed to what Coco had been going before, instantly closing the distance between the two before doing a jab feint, blocking Coco's eyesight for a mere second, allowing him to attempt an uppercut with an unoccupied hand. Coco stares at Chris and doesn't move and as Chris hits Coco she melts into a black pool of inky puddle. "Coco is sad, you should know better Chris!" she says as she stands up on top of the stairs. "Coco seems to be better than you even in this state, Chris, Chris can do better than this!" Coco simply stated without any emotion before jumping back down into the spar area and quickly let's her pool of ink flood upwards creating a massive monster. Her Lifeforme. "Coco is bored, YAWN!" the little demon states as her eyes flicker with a light of red and destruction, she was claiming quite the opposite of what she really felt. Jumping back a bit, Chris gritted his teeth as his plan had just been spoiled with the new entity that had appeared in front of him. "I was hoping to evaluate her strength more before she resorted to using Mantra, with her ink being heavier than my blood, I doubt I can face her Mantra head on, I have to drive her into a corner." He thought as he suddenly dashed towards the Lifeforme, reaching a high speed before proceeding to jump over its shoulder as he made a blood whip that he swung over its neck just before he fell to the ground. Pulling with all his might, the momentum he had was enough to bring the Lifeforme down, the impact of the fall making a few small fissures in the ground. He let go of the blood whip as the blood transformed to its original state, a red mostly intangible liquid. Chris then leapt high once again, this time, doing a triple front flip before sending his foot crashing down, in an attempt to cause some damage to his Master. Coco tutted at Chris. "Chris should know better! Nothing is ever that simple," with this she easily moves away while her Mantra freely moves towards him, turning into a spear ready to stab his back. Coco also readied her other move to counter Chris if he went to hit her and miss the spear, but missing meant nothing to Coco, after all, Mantra can move freely like water and handed itself like stone with a simple change of her hand. Chris saw the spear coming and took action. Encasing himself in a circle of blood and solidifying it to the point where it was as hard as rock, he planned to unwillingly crush his Master in hopes of actually causing some type of damage to his Master as his options were slowly limiting. Coco smiled, her spear disappeared quickly back into it's normal pool of wet ink before Coco stepped to the side of the oncoming red ball. "Coco is starting to get bored!" Coco told the truth this time as she yawned and commanded the Mantra to reform and create a drill before drilling into the red solid. Coco then moved lightly, swiftly on her feet to move higher ground on the stairs before readying her next move. With this she chanted to herself. With the speed he was coming down at, Chris only had a few seconds to escape his ball before he himself had a puncture within his body. He quickly manipulated his blood ball into that of a net that resisted the violent force of the drill. Chris then landed on the floor as he decided to spectate the chanting his Master was doing. The Mantra had naturally fallen into it's wet puddle, waiting for it's master command. Coco kept on chanting, chanting in a language that was long destoried. Coco was serious, her eyes were squeezed shut, forcing them not to open. After all it would break the chant. "...Juntia gusta tinta; juntia gusta tinta..." she chanted over and over again before her voice raised. It was loud, echoing in the hall, almost shaking the place. "I ask thee to grant thy power!" Coco was chanting and then, to finish it off she chanted: "If thee grants thy power, thy will give thee thy power in return!" with this, an aura covered Coco, it was golden, much like her heart, but it had a rather warming feel to it but it was nothing to be happy about. "Chris, Chris, Chris," Coco tutted her voice, echoing and sounding more powerful than her usual self, even so, she still stayed in her human state. It was too early for her demon state. "Chris is too loyal for his own good at times. Chris should be freer and do what Chris desires!" Coco warned with a warm smile before going back to her normal, battle-ready state. Coco lifted her arms up before commanding the power from "thee" to dwell in her. A golden tattoo appeared on her forehead and Coco sighed. "Coco does hate the pain it is to get stronger from thee!" Only one sentence was going through Chris' head as he donned a rather bemused expression on his face. "Just what... in the actual fuck is my Master on about?" He mused as it was without a doubt she had definitely gotten stronger and that he would have to up his game. "I'm loyal because you're my Master... what's the point in having an unloyal servant... He said internally as his sweat dropped in a comedic fashion. "My desires go against your wishes anyways... it's not like I can go and kill humans on a whim with you watching over me..." He said, clenching his fist slightly in anger and regret. "Sorry Master but I'm not holding back anymore, well not in this form anyway. I, Chris Bloodworth-Damshelle, hereby release the seal binding my power." Chris announced as his Curse Aura exploded, creating fissures around him as blood started to circle him at his feet. Coco couldn't help but get cocky as Chris magic power grow. "Coco is amused~" she purred as she moved quickly making her Mantra shape to disturb Chris, a giant black hand whooshing towards him as Coco came to punch him too. "Which one shall you choose~" "When I said I wasn't going to hold back, I really meant I wasn't going to hold back." Chris stated with a bored expression on his face at the sight of such a direct attacks. "You seem to forget that my Blood Curse is essentially my variation of your mantra." Chris said as he mimicked his opponent's attack, forming his blood to resemble that of a hand before signalling it to collide with Coco's creation. "Sorry to say Master, but from here on out, it's original." Chris said, grinning as if he were a psychopath. By using the speed that his Master was approaching against her, Chris swiftly waved his arms around as he manipulated the direction of the blood before sending it towards Damshelle. Instead of solidifying the blood and letting it head on with Coco, the blood spread to her left, right, top and bottom. "There's no escaping this, you're moving towards me too fast to evade my attack." The blood that had now surrounded Coco was now joining together while the particles in the blood drew closer by each second, solidifying the liquid. There was no chance of escape now, and if there were a chance, it was pretty slim. Coco was shocked at the difference in power that seemed to come as Chris worked hard and fast to evade and defeat Coco but Coco couldn't let her own servant win over here, she was the master for a reason. Coco started to skid to a halt, slowing her down a little but not much and mainly just burning her soles of her shoes before she spilt her feet apart and fell to the ground and did the splits. The pain was sore but by this she was closer to the ground and she could quickly form her black blobs to circle round her and make a shield just like before but instead Coco prepared her body by covering it as well and hardening her limbs. Taking a deep breath Coc waited for the Chris' blood to break though her shield before she sprang up and punched it with her fist. The hardened Mantra managing to greatly power her attack and strength. The raw strength displayed by Coco was sufficient enough to repel the blood aimed towards her, showering the area in a rain of blood and subsequently recolouring spots of Chris's white blazer to a dark shade of red. Upon seeing Coco's limbs smothered with a layer of ink, he impulsively retreated a few metres backwards while creating two flying saucers of blood, having already acknowledged the strength of her hardened ink. He propelled one of the two saucers directly towards Coco's unprotected head while retaining the other as a form of defence in case his opponent were to close in on him. Category:Roleplay Category:Role Play Category:RP